ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Classic Hero Figure: Ray Stantz
Classic Hero Figure: Ray Stantz an action figure which is part of Kenners The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line's (Classic) Hero set. Based off The Real Ghostbusters animated series Ray Stantz. The Classic Heroes group also included Peter, Egon, and Winston. Toy Descriptions Ray Stantz with Neutrona Blaster and Proton Pack (also has an orange proton beam) and Wrapper Ghost Front of Card Instruction Action Zapping Ray with Neutrona Blaster and Proton Pack Accessories Promotional Description The energetic enthusiast who can't get enough of blasting ghosts. Back of Card Instruction 1. Neutrona Blaster snaps on to side of Proton Pack for storage. 2. A. Press peg on Proton Pack into hole in body of action figure. (NOTE: back pack must be in upright position as shown.) B. Slide Neutrona Blaster onto right arm as shown. 3. Twist handle on Neutrona Blaster for action zapping ray. Variation Information *American Line: First pressing (Proton packs had the hose to the proton gun connected to the bottom of the pack. The description text of the toy is white on the front, and the back card is a first wave design.) **Second pressing (Proton packs had the hose to the proton gun connected to the bumper of the pack. The description text of the toy is white on the front, and the back card is a second wave design.) **Third pressing (Proton packs had the hose to the proton gun connected to the bumper of the pack. The description text of the toy is yellow on the front, and the back card is a second wave design.) *Canada Line: Based design based on American first pressing. *Brazilian Line: Standard version *Argentina Line: See "Classic Heroes Variations" on Jocsa article. *UK Line: Proton packs had the hose to the proton gun connected to the bumper of the pack. This is standard in all lines in UK Lineage. *French/Dutch Line: French only version **Standard bilingual version *German Line: Standard version. *Italian Line: Standard version. Mold Reused The mold for this figure was later reused again for other lineup including the following: *Power Pack Heroes *Slimed Heroes(including proton packs) *ECTO-Glow Heroes(including proton packs) *Backpack Heroes Trivia *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Issue #15, Wrapper Ghost makes non-canon cameo. *On page 35 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 3, is a ghost based on the Wrapper Ghost. *On page 36 of Annual 2018, in panel 1, on the left is the Wrapper Ghost again. *The Wrapper Ghost appears on Cover RI-B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, the cover is a nod to Kenner's Classic Hero Ray packaging with Kylie Griffin, Pagan, and the Braided with Hair bows Ghost as the toys. Gallery Products ClassicTheRealGhostbustersActionFigures.png|American first wave information on the back of the card for the four Ghostbusters hero toys. RGBtoysclassiclineusa.png|first American run of the classic hero line RGBtoysclassiclinepackhosechange.png|Comparing the hoses to packs (USA Run 1-USA Run 2-UK Run) ClassicHeroesPressing3Ray01.png|Ray Stantz front from the American third pressing ClassicHeroesPressing3Ray02.png|Ray Stantz back card from the American third pressing CanadaClassicHeroesRay01.png|Ray Stantz front from the Canada pressing CanadaClassicHeroesRay02.png|Ray Stantz back from the Canada pressing FrenchClassicHeroesRaysc01.png|Ray Stantz front from the France (only) pressing FrenchClassicHeroesRaysc02.png|Ray Stantz back from the France (only) pressing FrenchDutchClassicHeroesRay01.png|Ray Stantz front from the Belgium/Netherlands/France pressing FrenchDutchClassicHeroesRay02.png|Ray Stantz back from the Belgium/Netherlands/France pressing Comics WrapperGhostIDW15RI.jpg|Wrapper Ghost's Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #15 ClassicHeroKennerIDWAnnual2018.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 GhostbustersCrossingOverIssueSevenCoverB.jpg|Nod seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 Cover B Category:Kenner Category:IDW Characters